deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Flandre Scarlet
Description Legend of Zelda vs Touhou Project!! The Dark Lord of Zelda takes One the "Innocent Devil" of the Scarlet Devil Mansion! Will Flandre be Banished? or will Ganondorf go "Kyuu"? Interlude Wiz:The Ones Filled with Power...doomed to Be Sealed forever...If you Had the Power to Destroy that Seal...would You do It? or Would you Stay? Obviously that Answer is Clear. Boomstick:You'd be All "FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!" Right? Just like Ganondorf, the Ganonciding Dark Lord of Evil. Wiz:However..Not everyone would Destroy this Barrier...unless Tempted completely, Like the Sister of the Scarlet Devil...Flandre Scarlet, I'm Wiz, and He's Boomstick, and It's our Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skill to see Who would win..a DEATH BATTLE. Ganondorf Wiz:In the Beginning of the Legend of Zelda Timeline..was The First Hero..who Defeated the Imfamous Demise, soon after Demise's...um.. Demise, Hyrule was then Created..and All seemed Peace would engulf the Land..however, unfortunately, this Was not the Case.. Boomstick:Demise told Link, with his Dying Breath...that someone would come, the Reincarnation of Demise himself, and in a Way, he Was Right, in the Form of the Gerudo King of Thieves...Ganondorf. Wiz:Ganondorf is a Incredible Man, who Lived in Gerudo Valley..a Very Urban Land that was destroyed Furiously..by The Winds of the Night and Day..Ganondorf soon thought...of using the Sacred Item known as The Triforce...to help his land...and Possibly..Hyrule...But.. Boomstick:Surprisingly, Ganondorf fought Hyrule, due to the Fact that the The King of hyrule didn't Trust the Gerudo King, leading to a Brutal Civil war, which Ended in Gerudo Valley being much Farther than any other Land..And encurring the Wrath of Ganondorf..whose Luck soon Changed...how? he Founded the Triforce...of POWER. Wiz:The Triforce of Power is the Strongest part of the Triforce and Grant's Ganondorf Power's people DREAM of Having, also...Ganondorf has Quite a Few Differences with each Fight, he can Create Shock waves, Choke People, Play freaking Tennis with his Enemy, Use Dark magic To send you to hell and Back, Drop Kick you, His OWN Variation of Falcon Punch...and Lastly, he has the Freaking a Ability to Disrespect. Boomstick:Um...ok? Basically Ganondorfs Most IMFAMOUS Attack is known as the Ganoncide, Which sends him and His Foe STRAIGHT Down to WHATEVER Hell awaits BOTH Characters. Wiz:And Shockingly, that's Not All, Ganondorf also is a Fantastic Swordsmith, Hell, he Has Not 1, Not 2, but FOUR Stinking Swords!! Boomstick:He has His Darknut Sword, his First Sword, first Seen in a Trailer of The Gamecube, It seems to Be Incredibly Bulky and Powerful, Then the 2 Swords Ganondorf used in the Final battle Against the Hero of Wind, when Using them, Ganondorf showed INCREDIBLE Speed, able to Leap about 10-20 Feet Into the Air with INCREDIBLE Ease! Wiz:And Lastly, his Sword of Twilight, which he Used to fight the Hero of Twilight, and Although he was Way older, he Was Insanely powerful to Still keep up with The Hero of Twilight, who was Trained by the Hero of Time's Soul...yeah. NO JOKE. Boomstick:Oh yeah, he also has Possession, the Ability to Phaze through attacks, AND Lastly, for this Battle...the WHOLE FUCKING TRIFORCE. Wiz:And before you Say: "Ganondorf has NEVER Had the Full Triforce", he actually DID have all three pieces in A Link to the Past, which was the timeline where he KILLED the Hero of Time, and technically, in Wind Waker, he Had both the Triforce of Courage from Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage from Link. and once you have them..You'll be granted a Wish. And with it, He could grant himself Unlimited Power, however...he's INSANELY Arrogant, thinks he's Much stronger than you, which is true...and- Boomstick:Is the WORST Character in BRAWL. Wiz:Um...You DO know the Writer of this Battle's Favorite Smash character is Ganondorf, right? Boomstick:...Well SHIT. Ganondorf:"Give Hyrule..to me!" Flandre Scarlet Wiz:The Scarlet Mist Just Ended in Gensokyo and Summer has Continued Like Normal. Boomstick:Normal My Ass Remilia showed up at Reimu's Shrine over and over then! Wiz:However, 1 Week Later, Another "Minor" Incident Started in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. which Caused Remilia to be unable to Return as Her Friend Surrounded Gensokyo in a Rainstorm, so Naturally, The two heroines went to Invastigate. Boomstick:And It Turns out the Incident Causer was None other than the Sealed Away Sister of Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet! Wiz:Flandre was Locked up in the SDM For 495 Years. and Due to this, gained a Small Dose of Insanity. which causes her to Annihilate ANYONE Stupid enough to Enter her room, and when she kills you, Nothing remains.. Boomstick:*Shivers* That is Fucking Creepy! Flandre has many Attacks at her Disposal like her Foes, Such as her Flaming Sword Laevatein! which is 2 times Her Size and can Create Bullets from it Just by Swinging it! Wiz:That is Not all she has, Like her Opponent's She Can us Spell Cards! Like Cranberry Trap, Her Iconic Four of a Kind, or her 2 Strongest Spell's And then Will there Be None, were she Turns invisible and Begins to Launch Barrages of Danmaku! Boomstick:And Ripples of 495 Years which starts Weak, but Becomes Barely Dodgeable! However, this Spell depends On Flandre's Energy, and as she gets hurt, it gets stronger. Talk about a Risk Taker. Wiz:Also, although Her foes are also Youkai, Flandre and the others CAN regenerate from wounds, but will be heavily wounded By Spiritual Attacks. Boomstick:But who gives a Shit when Your Special Ability is To DESTROY anything and EVERYTHING! Wiz;Correct! Flandre's Ability is unbelievably Powerful! she Demonstrated it a Touhou Manga via the Destruction of a Huge Meteor! However, Flandre herself said That that is NOWHERE near her Limit, meaning she can Go Further than that, she is even rumored to have a Limit More than enough to Destroy the Sun! which if she did, would cause a Global Apocalypes. Boomstick:But Flandre is Powerful, she Has Vampire Resilience for Oni Strength and Tengu Speed. Wiz:however, shes VERY unstable & shes INSANELY Weak to Spiritual Moves, However, so are her Foes so it doesn't really Matter. Boomstick:Bottom Line, Flandre Could Destroy you Without even TRYING.' Flandre:I Want to Play...Danmaku..~ DEATH BATTLE!! Setting:Gensokyo - Scarlet Mansion Exterior 2:00a.m. The Clear night sky was Pristine, the Owls were hooting Peacefully, even the Heroines of Gensokyo were relaxing on this calm night...However, noone knew that the peaceful nature of the evening would soon End.. Flandre was Sitting on the Top of the Scarlet Mansion along side Remilia as she Marveled at the Sight of the Scarlet Moon. Flandre:"Woah, Big Sis...The Moon is really pretty.. Flandre reaches her Hand out over it, But Sees Remilia shake her head and stops before she Did Anything bad, as Flandre began to scratch her Head. Flandre:"Whoops! hehe, That was Close Sis!...Sis?" Flandre looked over and Saw Remilia's Facial Expression was that of something Frightful, and instantly looked at What scared Remilia Indefinitely It was a Tower, emerging In the Distance, where The Hakurei shrine Once was, Flandre, being a Curious little Girl, took flight and Flew as FAST as She could towards The GIANT Tower. Remilia:"FLANDRE?! COME BACK HERE!!" She Screamed for Her Sister. New Setting:Gensokyo - Ganon's Tower Interior 2:15a.m. The Gerudo King was Standing in Front of His Organ, in more of a Celebrational mood, He Took out the Hero of Time, and Conquered Hyrule, and at Long last..the Triforce was Completely his, however..since he had them with him, he could Wish for whatever he wanted..but decided to keep The Triforce in his Possession..just in case. '-BOOM!!-' Ganondorf instantly looked behind him, Behind him was The Scarlet Sister Flandre, breathing quickly..He could tell she was a Bit Angry. Ganondorf:"My, Little girl..I Recommend you Leave...IF you Know what's Good For you." ''Ganondorf said, walking Up to Flandre and giving her a Small noogie, Which Flandre pushed off. ''Flandre:"Leave!! You are Blocking the Moon...and...Hehe, I MIGHT Wanna Play with you~" Flandre giggled, Floating up and Spawning her Leavatein, Ganondorf collided his Fists and Floated in front of Flandre. Ganondorf:"You're Gonna regret Fighting me...with your Life." FIGHT!! (Cue Taboo Tears you up ) Flandre starts by Swinging her Sword in front of her, Spawning Multiple Plasma shots towards Ganondorf, who simply Punched them all into nothing, as He threw his Arms over his Head and charged a Yellow energy Ball. Flandre, not taking a Chance, rushes to Ganondorf and Slams her sword into his Side, sending him towards the wall, He Throws the Plasma ball towards Flandre, it began to split apart and Rush into Flandre powerfully, sending her into the Wall, Flandre began to Giggle. Flandre:"My my, Your a Resilient Toy, aren't you~?" Ganondorf:"Toy? HAH! You're not as Weak as I anticipated..This should be Interesting." Ganondorf unsheathed his Warlock Blade and lunged at the Sister of the Devil, who Flew Towards the Gerudo Prince at the Same Speed as the Two Collided their Blades together, Making LOUD Clanks after each Slash, until Ganondorf got irritated and Suddenly Punched Flandre straight in the Face and then Kicked her into the Wall. Ganondorf:"Not Strong Enough!!" Flandre Spit out a Bloody tooth, as she Flew towards Ganondorf and Raised her hand, he Saw a Card with 4 Strange Looking Orbs on it as a Holy Circle surrounded Flandre as she Giggled Creepily. ------------------------------------------------- Taboo "Cranberry Trap"-------------------------------------------------------- Flandre aimed her Blade at Ganondorf and Shot out 2 Pink orbs that Aimed towards Ganondorf, as the 2 Blue Orbs flew by him, shooting Bright rainbow Plasma shots, as He Was Bombarded by Plasma shot after Plasma Shot. Flandre:"Ehehe, Having Fun Little Guy~?" '' Ganondorf stood back Up and Threw his Sword towards the Scarlet Sister like a Boomerang, as It Hit Flandre In the Head, and then hit her in the BACK Of the Head. as he Grabbed it and Lunged into Flandre and SMASHED It into her Skull as hard as he Could, Sending her Into The Floor. ''Ganondorf:"I am Getting Pissed at you, Little Girl, Give up..Or Else I'll OBLITERATE You!" Flandre Flew out of the Debris in an Instant after Ganondorf's Words, holding her Second Card, Ganondorf began to Observe the Spell Card. The Card had a Flaming Sword on it, Whatever it Could do, It would be Dangerous. -------------------------------------------------- Taboo "Laevatein" -------------------------------------------------------------- Flandre's Blade ignited up into Flames as she Swung it Into Ganondorf, who only had a Fraction of a Second before she Hit, but has too late and Was sent into the Wall as Flandre rushed Towards the Dark Lord, who Vanished into a Dark Portal...and Reemerged Behind Flandre and Grabbed her by the Neck before Throwing her towards the Ground, Flandre reacted Quickly as she Swung her Blade, sending Large Bits of Fire towards Ganondorf, Who Dissipated the Flames by hitting them With his Cape. Flandre Landed on her Feet and Swung her Blade more and More, causing more and More Flames to lunge toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf began to Laugh as He Swiped them Back at The Sister of the Devil with his Cape, Sending it towards Flandre, who Dodges it by Flying over it, and then Slashing Ganondorf with Insane Speed, causing him to bleed a Little Bit on his Side. Ganondorf:"Tch! Lucky Shot you Pest!" ''Ganondorf Stands up and Heals a Bit with His Triforce of Power as He Looks At Flandre and Takes out two Long Katana's and Leaped into the Air And Lunged into Flandre, Who Guarded with her Laevatein, Ganondorf However, Grinned And Suddenly Ripped Laevatein out of Flandre's Grip. ''Flandre:"Hey! You Cheater!!" ''Flandre suddenly Felt ENORMOUS Pain As Ganondorf Jammed Both his Blades into Flandres Stomach, Ganondorf began To Laugh Maniacally. ''Ganondorf:"Game Set Match." Flandre:"Hehe...Not Yet..~" Ganodorf Notices a Card Fall to the Floor, Four Flandres were on it..When Suddenly, he Was impaled from Behind...By THREE Leavateins, this...Was None other than. ''-----Taboo "Four of a Kind"'' Ganondorf felt himself being flung into the Wall as Flandre and her Clones Flew up into the Air, Flandre beginning to heal from the Stab Wound, They all shot out their Signature Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red Blasts of Plasma Shots at the Gerudo King, who Shot back Energy waves of his Own. Straight into Flandres Plasma shots, as He Flew Towards one of Her Clones and With one of His Long Swords, Slashes her head CLEAN OFF. Flandre:"Your a Meanie!" Ganondorf:"I'm called the Dark Lord for a Reason, Little Miss." The Last two Clones began to Slash at Ganondorfs Sides, causing him to to Wince in Pain, but he Shrugs it Off as He readies His Fist, and Launches it Straight into the Jaw of the Real Flandre, sending her Towards the Ceiling. Flandre growls in Response as She Flies towards Ganondorf, Who Simply Wizzes By Flandre, the Clones however, Chase after Ganondorf And Shoot at him, Ganondorf quickly Knocks the Shots Back at The Clones By Simply BACKHANDING Them, towards the Clones, one Dodges, while the Other gets Bombarded with shot after shot and falls to her Knees, Stunned. The Other Flandre Clone slams herself abnd her Blade into Ganondorf, who Retaliates using His Warlock Blade. (WIP) Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles